


Riemulla pureva lesbo-Ralf

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1943, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Horcruxes, Teenage Tom Riddle
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tom Lomen Valedrolla oli ongelma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riemulla pureva lesbo-Ralf

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä teksti osallistui Finin huumoriraapalekisaan sijoittuen viimeiseksi.

Tom Lomen Valedrolla oli ongelma. Luihuisen hirviön vapauttaminen oli vaikuttanut loistoidealta, ja basiliski olikin onnistunut säikäyttämään kuraveriset oppilaat suunniltaan. Mutta nyt rehtori _Dada P. R. Pimento_ aikoi sulkea koko Tylypahkan. Tomia uhkasi paluu jästien orpokotiin.

Kaiken kukkuraksi joku rillipäinen tytönpullukka oli juuri heittänyt saastaisen veivinsä hänen jalkojensa juureen. Tomin oli toimittava nopeasti, ennen kuin _Carmen Wirgavimma_ äkkäisi hänet taas tyttöjen vessasta.

Oli aika toteuttaa suunnitelma, jonka hiomisessa _ohutsuu harvan kirosi_ oli niin ystävällisesti avustanut. Päiväkirjasta tulisi ensimmäinen hirnyrkki. Lopuksi Tom vierittäisi syyn salaisuuksien kammion avaamisesta sen rotupuolen _absurdi-Guherin_ niskoille.

Täydellistä. Edes _BBC:n WC-druidi: riemulla pureva lesbo-Ralf_ ei osaisi epäillä mitään.


End file.
